


Trembling Hands

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Post-Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, trembling hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: A story in three parts (each its own drabble) and a look at the developing relationship between Nine and Rose.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778746
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/gifts).



> Written for sunniebelle's prompt: trembling hands

The Doctor stood rooted to the spot, looking at the empty space where moments ago his greatest enemy hovered. Regret crashed over him - for killing his people, for how easily one stinkin’ Dalek could drag him back to that dark place he’d been before he’d met Rose, for dragging her into danger at every turn. His hearts raced and his hands trembled at how close he’d come to losing her. 

Rose slipped her hand into his. “Doctor?” 

He swept her into a hug. “Almost lost you.”

She clutched him tightly. “‘M still here. Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

-

The Doctor led Rose back to the TARDIS. She glanced back at the flashing lights of the police tending to Pete.

She took a ragged breath and clenched her trembling hands into fists.

“I’m sorry, Rose.”

“‘M so worthless. Got you killed, got my da- dad killed. Nearly ended the world.”

“‘S my fault.”

“Don’t know why you keep around such a stupid ape.”

He sighed. “You won’t do it again, right?”

She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

He hugged her and rested his chin on her crown. “Not gonna get rid of you for that.”

-

“Doctor!”

Rose ran her fingers over the beloved planes of his face. 

The Doctor laced their fingers together and pressed them into the pillow near her head. He dipped his head to kiss her and changed the angle of his thrusts. Her eyes fluttered closed as he filled her - mind and body. 

The Doctor grunted when she arched into him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her orgasm rippled along their bond tipping him into his own.

She gave him a tongue touched grin and grabbed his still trembling hand. “That was bloody brilliant. Think I’ll keep you around.”


End file.
